I Will Always Love You
by Luv10
Summary: Luhan mencintai Sehun, namun Sehun mencintai gadis lain. Dan ketika gerbang kesempatan benar-benar tertutup, Luhan memilih pergi demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya. It's Genderbend. My First Fanfict. Read and Review?


**I Will Always Love You**

 _It's Hunhan's fanfict. Huhuhu... I miss them so much T_T_

 **Please Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Luhan, gadis cantik asal China yang berusia 21 tahun itu duduk dibangku taman dengan tenang. Matahari cukup terik, tapi Luhan tetap duduk dibangku itu, tidak peduli sinar matahari yang bisa saja membuat kulit putih bersihnya menjadi kecoklatan. Ia duduk tenang menunggu seseorang.

"Luhan-ah!"

Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada sosok seorang lelaki tampan yang tadi memanggilnya. Ia berdiri, sementara lelaki itu berjalan santai mendekatinya.

"Ya! Aku sudah menunggumu disini selama 15 menit! Aishh… kau ini benar-benar tipe orang yang tidak bisa tepat waktu…" Dumel Luhan pada lelaki itu

"Maaf, tadi ada urusan" Ucap lelaki itu "Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana jika nanti aku mentraktirmu makan es krim dikedai es krim Bibi Park?"

Luhan dengan cepat tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung mengapit lengan sang lelaki semangat.

Ah iya, lelaki itu adalah Oh Sehun, pewaris tunggal salah satu perusahaan _Real Estate_ terbesar di Korea.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu! Ayo kita makan es krim~"

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan dan mengacak rambut coklat panjang Luhan dengan gemas. Mereka berjalan beriringan sembari sesekali tertawa ataupun mengobrol.

Pasangan kekasih? Salah. Mereka hanyalah sahabat biasa.

Ya, _sahabat biasa_ selama tiga tahun terakhir ini _._

Tapi Luhan selalu berharap bahwa kata _sahabat_ itu secepatnya akan berubah.

 **~I Will Always Love You~  
**

Luhan duduk dikursi yang berada didalam kedai es krim sederhana yang cukup terkenal didaerahnya. Gadis itu melihat sekeliling café yang cukup penuh dengan banyak pelanggan seperti biasanya.

"Es krim pesananmu datang nona cantik~"

Sehun datang dengan membawa dua buah _cup_ es krim wanila cukup besar dengan taburan _chococips_ diatasnya. Dengan segera, Luhan menerima _cup_ es krim tersebut dengan semangat.

"Terimakasih tuan muda Oh~"

Sehun mendelik begitu Luhan memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang biasa diutarakan oleh _maid_ pribadi keluarganya. Lelaki itu memang tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Ah iya Luhan-ah, apa kau tahu Kang Seulgi?"

Luhan berhenti memakan es krimnya "Kang Seulgi? Aku tahu, gadis populer itu bukan? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sepertinya… se-sepertinya a-aku… aku…"

Luhan meremas _cup_ es krim ditangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

Sebenarnya ia selalu merasa tidak enak setiap kali Sehun membicarakan gadis lain dihadapannya. Itu wajar karena Luhan memiliki perasaan lebihterhadap Sehun. Perasaan yang Luhan yakini adalah _cinta_ walaupun Sehun tidak mengetahuinya.

"Sepertinya… kau apa?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati

"A-aku… menyukainya"

 **DEG**

Rasanya Luhan ingin pergi dari sini sekarang juga.

"Me-menyukai a-apa?!" Pekik Luhan agak pelan

"Menyukai Kang Seulgi. Aku tahu dia itu populer dikampus karena cantik, manis, berbakat, dan baik hati. Pastinya banyak lelaki yang menyukainya, aishh… itu akan sulit. Tapi apa menurutmu aku bisa mendapatkannya?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan menyimpan _cup_ es krim ditangannya keatas meja. Dengan gelagapan, ia mencoba tersenyum dengan kepala menunduk.

"Ka-kalian cocok, sangat cocok. Kau tampan, dan S-Seulgi cantik. Kalian akan sangat mesra bila b-bersama…" Jawab Luhan tergagap "A-aku mendukungmu Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tersenyum lebar "Benarkah? Wahh… kau sahabat terbaikku Luhan!"

Dan Sehun mulai bercerita banyak tentang gadis impiannya yang bernama Kang Seulgi itu. Bahkan ia tidak tahu Luhan tengah mati-matian berusaha menahan airmata yang siap jatuh kapanpun dari matanya.

Luhan hanya berusaha melanjutkan perannya sebagai seorang s _ahabat_ yang baik lebih lama lagi.

' _Rasanya sangat sakit Tuhan… apakah ini yang namanya patah hati? Kenapa rasanya sangat perih?'_

 **~I Will Always Love You~  
**

Luhan dan Sehun kini sudah berada didalam lift menuju puncak Namsan Tower. Selama berada didalam lift yang hanya ada mereka berdua, Luhan terus terdiam mendengarkan Sehun yang tanpa henti membicarakan Kang Seulgi. Hanya sesekali saja ia menimpali, walaupun dengan terpaksa.

"Sampai~"

Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan keluarpuncak Namsan Tower. Setelah membeli dua buah gembok berbentuk hati yang berwarna merah muda dengan gambar hati berwarna putih lebih kecil didalamnya, mereka duduk dibangku yang ada dengan spidol dimasing-masing tangan.

"Kau mau menulis apa Luhan-ah?"

Luhan yang duduk dihadapan Sehun tetap terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Luhan! Kau mendengarku tidak?"

"E-eoh? A-apa?"

Sehun berdecak "Ck! Dengarkan aku jika sedang berbicara, kau tahu aku benci jika tidak didengarkan jika sedang berbicara"

"Maaf…" Luhan semakin menundukkan kepalanya

Sehun memperhatikan tingkah laku sahabatnya ini. Sejak kembali dari kedai es krim, Luhan lebih banyak diam. Padahal saat ditaman tadi ia bersikap manja padanya.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Hm?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya "Tidak ada, aku baik-baik saja. Eh iya, kau mau menulis apa?"

Secepat kilat, sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah tampan Sehun. Dengan mencoba menutupi, ia menulis sesuatu diatas gembok berbentuk hati itu. Sementara Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi oleh pengakuan Sehun tentang gadis yang disukainya itu.

"Selesai!"

"Selesai?" Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya "Apa yang kau tulis?"

Luhan mengambil gembok yang diberikan oleh Sehun dan membaca tulisan diatasnya. Namun raut wajahnya langsung berubah muram.

 _ **Oh Sehun  
3  
Kang Seulgi  
Together Forever Always**_

"Bagus bukan?" Tanya Sehun sembari mengambil kembali gembok itu "Aku berharap hubunganku dan Seulgi akan berlanjut kejenjang yang lebih serius. Aku benar-benar menyukainya"

"Menyukai atau mencintai?"

"Apa?" Sehun menatap Luhan bingung

"Menyukai dan mencintai itu memiliki definisi berbeda. Menyukai dapat terhadap siapa saja, bisa lebih dari satu orang. Sementara mencintai, kita hanya boleh mencintai satu orang saja yang benar-benar menempati tempat spesial dihati kita" _'Seperti aku yang mencintaimu Sehun-ah'_ Lanjut Luhan dalam hati

"Kalau begitu berarti aku mencintainya"

Luhan tersenyum miris "Sudah kuduga"

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa" Luhan tersenyum, _fake smile_ "Ayo kita menggantung gembok ini dan melempar kuncinya"

"Tentu saja, ayo!"

Luhan berjalan mengikuti Sehun yang terlihat semangat. Mata Luhan terus menatap punggung Sehun dihadapannya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, setetes airmata jatuh kepipinya.

"Sehun-ah, aku mendo'akan dirimu selalu bahagia. Jika Seulgi adalah sumber kebahagiaanmu, aku akan merelakanmu bersamanya. Dan aku… akan menyerah secara perlahan…"

"Luhan-ah! Cepat kemari!"

Luhan menghapus jejak airmata dipipinya dan berlari menghampiri Sehun yang sudah berdiri didekat ratusan gembok yang terpasang dipagar pembatas Namsan Tower. Ia melihat gembok yang sudah Sehun kunci.

"Bagus bukan?"

"Eum!" Luhan mengangguk "Kuncinya?"

"Ini, akan kulempar. Satu… dua… tiga!"

 **Syutt!**

Kunci itu terlempar sempurna dari tangan Sehun kebawah Namsan Tower. Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menatap Luhan.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kau juga kunci gembok milikmu dan lakukan hal yang sama yang tadi kulakukan"

Luhan berlari kecil kesisi berlainan dari tempat Sehun berdiri, dan Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Luhan yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Biarkan aku memendam perasaan ini, walaupun aku tahu perasaan ini tidak akan pernah terbalas olehmu…"

 **Klik!**

Dibalik airmata yang menetes itu, Luhan tersenyum begitu melihat gembok tersebut sudah terkunci. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan melempar kunci gembok itu sejauh yang ia bisa.

"Hahh… selamanya. Aku ingin kata-kata didalam gembok ini terkunci selamanya"

"Ya! Kau menangis?"

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang menatapnya terkejut. Dengan cepat, ia berusaha menghapus airmata yang meninggalkan jejak dipipinya itu. Namun tangan Sehun menahannya.

"Sudah kubilang jika kau menangis, hapus airmatamu menggunakan sapu tangan, jangan menggunakan tangan dihadapanku. Aku tidak suka melihatnya" Dumel lelaki itu "Padahal kau sudah menjadi sahabatku selama tiga tahun ini. Kenapa kau masih belum paham?"

Diam-diam, Luhan tertawa miris dalam hati. _'Hahaha… benar. Kau hanyalah seorang sahabat Luhan-ah. Dan selamanya, akan tetap seperti itu. Tidak akan pernah berubah'_

"Maaf, aku malu kau memergokiku menangis. Jadi aku buru-buru menghapus airmatanya"

"Aishh… kau ini. Pakai sapu tanganku!"

Sehun memberikan sapu tangan putih polos dengan sulaman biru bertuliskan 'Oh Sehun' disalah satu sudutnya. Dengan segera, Luhan menerima sapu tangan itu dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku merasa berat membuang kunci itu, karena kunci itu dibeli dengan uangku sendiri. Tapi pada akhirnya kubuang percuma. Hahaha…"

Luhan tertawa getir diakhir, tapi Sehun tidak tahu makna sungguhan didalam tawa Luhan itu. Ia malah mengusak pucuk kepala Luhan gemas.

"Kau ini… mana mungkin kau bisa menangisi sebuah kunci gembok yang bahkan harganya tidak lebih dari lima ribu won?!"

"Hatiku terlalu rapuh Oh Sehun. Bahkan aku bisa menangisi sebuah semut yang tanpa sengaja kuinjak hingga mati"

"Ya!"

"Hahahaha…"

Luhan tertawa, sementara Sehun mencibir sebal kearah sahabat baiknya ini. Tapi kemudian raut wajah lelaki itu menatap berbagai gembok yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yang mana gembok milikmu? Aku ingin tahu tulisannya"

Luhan melotot "TIDAK BOLEH!" Tegasnya kencang

"Ke-kenapa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan langsung menarik tangan lelaki itu menjauh.

"Ayo kita makan! Aku sudah lapar~"

"Ta-tapi Luhan-ah… yaaa!"

 **~I Will Always Love You~  
**

Keesokan harinya, Luhan masuk kearea kampus dengan langkah malas. Kemarin ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun hingga mendekati tengah malam, dan ia benar-benar lelah saat ini. Apalagi matanya tidak mau terbuka sempurna sejak tadi pagi.

"Sial, aku benar-benar mengantuk saat ini"

"Luhan-aahhh!"

Luhan berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik kearah Sehun yang tadi memanggil namanya dengan kencang.

"Luhan, bolehkah aku meminta bantuan padamu?" Tanya Sehun cepat

"Bantuan apa?" Balas Luhan malas

"Hari ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Seulgi!"

 **DEG**

Luhan berharap ia benar-benar tertidur saat ini.

"La-lalu bantuan a-apa?" Tanya Luhan tergagap. Matanya langsung terbuka 100% begitu mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Nanti jika aku sudah menghubungimu, kau langsung datang ketengah lapang dan rekam saat aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Seulgi"

"Kenapa harus direkam?"

"Karena hari ini akan menjadi hari bersejarah untukku! Aku harus mengabadikannya dengan baik"

Luhan menarik nafas panjang. Ia mencoba mengulum senyum pada Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk s _ahabat_ terbaikku ini!"

Sehun menepuk-nepuk kedua bahu Luhan senang "Terimakasih!"

Dan setelah Sehun berlalu, senyuman Luhan luntur. Ia menatap tanah yang ia pijak dengan tatapan kosong, hampa. Yang bisa Luhan lakukan saat ini hanyalah mencoba manahan semua rasa sakit yang melanda hatinya.

"Oh Sehun, tidak bisakah kau menyadari ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu disini? Tepat disampingmu?"

' _Sakit… sangat sakit… bisakah kau menghilangkan rasa sakit ini Tuhan?"_

 **~I Will Always Love You~  
**

Jam kuliah Luhan sudah berakhir. Ia berjalan keluar kelas dengan lemas. Dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan.

 **Drrtt… Drrtt…**

Luhan mengambil ponsel miliknya yang bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Setelah melihat nama 'Sehun Oh' muncul dilayar ponselnya, ia langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

 _ **From : Sehun Oh  
Datanglah ketaman belakang kampus sekarang. Sudah banyak orang disini!**_

"Cih, anak ini… dia mau menyatakan perasaan atau melakukan pertunjukkan aksi sampai harus memberitahu banyak orang? Ckckck…" Dumel Luhan

Tapi airmatanya mengalir sempurna.

"Yosh! Semangat Luhan! Jangan sampai kau menangis dihari bahagia temanmu ini! _Fighting!"_

Luhan langsung berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud Sehun setelah menghapus airmata yang mengalir tadi. Beberapa saat berlari, ia sudah sampai ditaman belakang kampus yang memang sudah cukup ramai.

 **Drrtt… Drrtt…**

Luhan membuka pesan itu.

 _ **From : Sehun Oh  
Jangan lupa kamera. Rekam diriku!**_

Luhan mendongak dan memberi isyarat 'OK' pada Sehun yang sudah berada ditengah taman… bersama Seulgi. Dengan menahan sesak didada, Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mulai merekam.

"Ehm… aku, Oh Sehun, ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis cantik yang ada dihadapanku saat ini, Kang Seulgi"

Terdengar sorak-sorai orang-orang yang ditujukan pada Sehun. Sementara gadis yang dimaksud hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu dengan pipi merona manis.

"Seulgi-ya, aku tahu kita tidak begitu mengenal dengan baik karena kita jarang bertemu satu sama lain. Tapi ketahuilah, bahwa sebenarnya selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh walaupun kau tidak pernah menyadarinya"

Luhan tertawa dalam hati.

' _Bahkan saat bersamaku kau tidak pernah memperhatikan gadis itu sama sekali. Kenapa kau harus berbohong Sehun-ah?'_

"Aku memperhatikanmu, karena aku memiliki perasaan lain padamu. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai seorang sahabat. Karena bagiku… kau lebih dari seorang sahabat"

' _Aku berharap kau mengatakan itu padaku'_

"Aku tahu banyak lelaki yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi aku, bahkan berani menerima semua resiko yang bisa saja kudapatkan dari banyak lelaki yang menyukaimu. Itu semua karena dirimu Kang Seulgi"

' _Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berjuang sekeras itu Sehun-ah'_

"Kau… seorang gadis yang sukses menempati tempat spesial dihatiku. Aku mencintaimu Kang Seulgi. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sorak-sorai itu menghiasi keadaan taman belakang kampus. Mereka sebagian besar berseru agar Seulgi menerima pernyataan cinta dari Sehun yang kini sudah berlutut dengan menyodorkan sebuah bunga mawar merah yang sangat indah. Romantis.

"Sehun benar-benar romantis. Betapa beruntungnya Kang Seulgi" Bisik seorang lelaki disamping Luhan

"Kau benar. Aishh… kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu dulu sama seperti Sehun?!" Balas gadis disamping lelaki tadi

"Kau ini… syukuri saja apa yang sudah terjadi"

Tanpa mempedulikan sepasang kekasih disampingnya yang mulai berdebat, Luhan kembali menatap kearah Sehun yang harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban Seulgi. Jika boleh egois, Luhan berharap Seulgi menolak pernyataan cinta Sehun.

"Aku…"

Keadaan tiba-tiba hening.

"…juga mencintaimu. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu Oh Sehun"

Luhan tidak kuat lagi. Ia langsung memberikan ponselnya pada lelaki disampingnya tadi dan menyuruhnya tetap merekam hingga selesai. Dan ia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari taman belakang kampus.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Gumam lelaki yang tadi dititah oleh Luhan "Tiba-tiba menyuruhku merekam dan pergi begitu saja. Aneh…"

 **~I Will Always Love You~  
**

Luhan berdiri dihadapan cermin toilet. Ia meremas kuat wastafel dan menunduk, membiarkan airmata yang sudah menggenang jatuh begitu saja. Isakan demi isakan keluar dari bibirnya. Dalam 21 tahun hidupnya, ini adalah kali pertama ia menangisi seorang lelaki kecuali ayahnya dan kakaknya yang berada di China saat ini.

"Hiks… sakit, ini sangat sakit hiks… kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?! KENAPA?! Hiks… kenapa aku harus merasakan kisah cinta yang sepahit ini… hiks… aku tidak kuat Tuhan…"

Tubuh mungilnya merosot kelantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Tangannya terus menerus memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Bahkan beratus kali pun ia memukul dadanya, rasa sesak itu tetap saja hinggap didadanya.

"OH SEHUNNN! KENAPA AKU HARUS MENCINTAIMU?!"

Teriakan dan isakan itu menggema bersamaan didalam kamar mandi yang kosong. Ditengah suasana sepi kampus, Luhan menangis.

Menangisi takdir cintanya yang berakhir begitu saja dengan sia-sia.

 **~I Will Always Love You~  
**

Entah Sehun merasakannya atau tidak, tapi Luhan sengaja menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok lelaki yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Kang Seulgi itu. Luhan hanya tidak ingin membuat Seulgi sedih dengan terus menerus berada disamping Sehun.

Ia juga mencoba perlahan menjauh sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari sisi Sehun. Entah itu kapan terjadi.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Apapun yang akan dipesan olehmu"

"Kau ini selalu saja begitu"

Luhan –yang sedang makan dikafetaria kampus- langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat sosok Sehun yang datang bersama Seulgi yang mengapit lengannya mesra. Ia memang duduk disudut kafetaria sehingga apapun yang tejadi dikafetaria itu akan terlihat oleh matanya.

"Eoh? Sehun, ayo kita makan bersama Luhan!"Ajak Seulgi begitu melihat sosok Luhan yang makan seorang diri

"Ah… ayo kita hampiri dia"

Luhan tersenyum manis pada Sehun dan Seulgi yang mulai menghampirinya. Sesungguhnya ia ingin langsung pergi dari tempat ini, tapi pasti Sehun akan terheran-heran begitu melihat _sahabat baik_ nya pergi begitu saja.

"Annyeong Luhan-sshi, bolehkah kami duduk bersamamu?" Izin Seulgi dengan formal

Seulgi dan Luhan memang tidak terlalu mengenal sehingga mereka masih berbicara menggunakan bahasa formal, bukannya _banmal_ seperti yang Sehun dan Seulgi lakukan semenjak menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Tentu saja Seulgi-sshi, silahkan duduk"

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Seulgi dan Sehun langsung duduk dihadapan Luhan yang masih mencoba tersenyum. Mereka sibuk mengobrol, seakan-akan tidak ada Luhan dihadapan mereka.

"Aku permisi"

"Eh?"

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang menatapnya bingung.

"Makanannya belum habis setengah porsipun. Apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatmu itu?" Tanya Seulgi pada Sehun

Tapi Sehun menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu. Sudah beberapa hari ini kami jarang bertemu"

"Apa?!" Seulgi membelalakan matanya "Bukannya kalian sahabat baik? Kenapa semakin lama kalian seperti semakin menjauh?"

"Aku tidak tahu" Ucap Sehun cuek "Dia yang menjauhiku. Setiap aku berada didekatnya, ia akan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa"

"Kau tidak berniat bertanya padanya?"

"Aku sudah mencoba. Tapi dia selalu menjauhiku"

Seulgi melepaskan kaitan tangannya pada lengan Sehun. Ia menunduk pelan.

"Entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa bersalah pada Luhan" Bisik gadis itu

"Merasa bersalah karena apa?"

"Semenjak kita berpacaran…" Seulgi menatap Sehun sendu "…Luhan berubah, aku tahu itu karena kalian jarang bersama lagi. Dia seperti menjauhimu karena diriku yang sekarang menjadi kekasih sahabat baiknya"

"Luhan tidak seperti itu" Bantah Sehun cepat "Aku tahu seperti apa gadis itu. Dia bahkan memberiku dukungan untuk menyatakan perasaan padamu"

Seulgi menarik nafas panjang.

"Perasaanku saja atau dia menganggapmu _lebih_ dari sekedar sahabat?"

Sehun menutup rapat mulutnya.

 **~I Will Always Love You~  
**

Sudah dua bulan berlalu, dan Sehun maupun Luhan benar-benar tidak pernah bicara satu sama lain lagi. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu dikampus karena jadwal kuliah mereka selalu berbeda. Itu sebenarnya karena Luhan yang selalu mengambil jam kuliah yang berbeda dengan Sehun.

Niatnya sudah bulat, dia akan meninggalkan Sehun jika itu membuat Sehun bahagia. Dan hari ini, ia akan memberitahu Sehun semua niatnya.

"Luhan, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?"

Yifan, kakak kandung Luhan yang datang dari China itu bertanya risau. Luhan memang berencana kembali ke China, dan kakaknya datang langsung dari China untuk menjemputnya kembali kenegera yang bahkan tidak pernah ia datangi lagi semenjak ia berada di Korea.

"Aku harus yakin _ge"_

Luhan belakangan ini jadi tidak banyak bicara. Dan Yifan tahu apa sebabnya. Karena apapun masalahnya, Luhan selalu bercerita pada Yifan, sosok kakak yang sangat disayanginya.

"Apapun keputusanmu, _gege_ selalu mendukungmu"

Luhan yang saat itu tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya tersenyum. Ia menghapus aliran airmata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Terimakasih _gege"_

"Apapun untukmu. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang"

Luhan mengangguk dan langsung berjalan keluar apartementnya dengan sebuah koper besar yang ia tarik. Sebagian besar barang-barang sudah ia masukan kedalam bagasi taksi yang nanti akan membawa ia dan Yifan menuju bandara.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Luhan menyimpan sepucuk surat diatas meja ruang tengah. Ia tersenyum menatap seisi apartement yang sudah ia tinggali selama kurang lebih tiga tahun ini.

"Selamat tinggal… aku pasti akan merindukan semua yang pernah terjadi disini…"

' _Dan Oh Sehun… walaupun jauh, aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu. Mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku, sahabatku…'_

 **~I Will Always Love You~  
**

Sehun berjalan dikoridor lantai lima apartement Luhan dengan santai. Hari ini, ia bermaksud menemui Luhan di apartementnya untuk memperbaiki hubungan persahabatannya dan Luhan yang belakangan ini merenggang.

 **Ting! Tong!**

Sehun menunggu beberapa saat, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sehun mencoba lagi.

 **Ting! Tong!**

Tidak ada jawaban juga.

 **Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!**

"Luhaaannn!"

Juga tidak ada jawaban.

"Kalau begitu kubuka saja pintunya"

Sehun mulai menekan beberapa digit angka yang merupakan _password_ apartement Luhan yang sudah sangat ia hapal diluar kepala. Beberapa detik mencoba, pintu apartement berhasil terbuka.

"2-10-2011. Hahh… _password_ nya masih tanggal pertama kali kita bertemu tiga tahun lalu" Gumamnya sembari melangkah masuk "Tapi kenapa sepi?"

Sehun menatap sekeliling isi apartement Luhan. Kosong dan tidak ada penghuni.

' _Kemana Luhan pergi?'_

Saat hendak melangkah mendekati pintu kamar Luhan, mata Sehun menangkap sepucuk surat yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja ruang tengah. Dengan heran, ia mengambil surat itu.

"Ada namaku, berarti untukku"

Sehun mulai membuka lipatan surat itu.

 _ **Untuk sahabatku, Oh Sehun.**_

 _ **Halo Sehun-ah. Mungkin kau akan heran dengan keadaan apartementku yang kosong saat kau datang. Maaf membuatmu bingung dengan baru memberitahu berita penting hari ini.**_

 _ **Sehun, aku memutuskan kembali ke China hari ini dan melanjutkan studiku disana. Kau tenang saja, Yifan gege datang menjemputku jadi dia bisa menjagaku selama perjalanan menuju China.**_

 _ **Maaf aku pergi secara tiba-tiba. Maaf juga jika selama ini aku menjauh darimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Seulgi merasa sakit bila kekasihnya berdekatan dengan gadis lain.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi maaf, dan selamat atas resminya hubunganmu dengan Seulgi. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengatakan itu bukan? Selamat Oh Sehun dan Kang Seulgi!**_

 _ **Terimakasih kau mau menjadi sahabat baikku selama tiga tahun ini. Aku mungkin akan kembali lagi suatu saat nanti untuk mengembalikan sapu tangan milikmu, entah itu kapan.**_

 _ **Maaf, terimakasih, dan sampai jumpa lagi.**_

 _ **Sahabat baikmu,**_

 _ **Luhan**_

"Dasar gadis bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Hiks…"

Sehun menangis.

 **~I Will Always Love You~  
**

 **-5 Years Later-**

Siang ini, gedung itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berpakaian formal yang datang untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta yang diselenggarakan digedung itu. Pesta pernikahan. Pernikahan yang akan menyatukan dua hati didalamnya.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat panjang terurai diam mematung menatap gedung itu. Ditangannya, terdapat sebuah amplop berwarna putih polos.

Tubuhnya berbalut dress biru langit berlengan panjang selutut yang indah dan sangat pas ditubuhnya. Kakinya memakai sebuah _higheels_ putih setinggi 8 cm, sementara wajahnya dihiasi _make-up_ natural.

Gadis itu adalah Luhan.

Luhan yang tidak pernah berubah sejak lima tahun lalu. Luhan yang selalu cantik, manis, mungil, dan ceria. Hanya saja ia menjadi lebih pendiam.

"Huft… setelah lima tahun berlalu, apakah Sehun masih mengingatku?"

Luhan mulai melangkah memasuki area gedung itu. Ia terus melangkah hingga matanya menangkap sebuah _frame_ foto cukup besar antara seorang lelaki dan seorang wanita yang menjadi pengantin digedung ini. Oh Sehun dan kekasihnya lima tahun lalu, Kang Seulgi.

"Kalian memang cocok dan serasi…"

Luhan kembali berjalan dengan mencoba menahan airmata dipelupuk matanya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia terdiam didekat pintu masuk begitu melihat sosok Sehun dan Seulgi yang tengah mengobrol dengan salah seorang kerabat dengan raut penuh kebahagiaan. Upacara pernikahan memang sudah berlalu beberapa jam lalu.

Sehun dalam balutan tuxedo hitam, dan Seulgi dalam balutan gaun putih panjang yang sangat indah. Mereka bak pangeran dan putri negeri dongeng.

"Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh begitu sebuah suara agak berat memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum dan membungkuk pada sosok lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan ayah dari Sehun.

"Selamat malam paman, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Luhan sopan

"Baik, sangat baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Balas Tn. Oh ramah

"Seperti yang paman lihat, aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Luhan "Selamat atas penikahan Sehun paman, dia terlihat sangat bahagia bersama Seulgi"

"Terimakasih Luhan, kau memang sahabat yang baik untuk Sehun" Tn. Oh tersenyum "Ah iya, apa kau sudah menemui Sehun dan Seulgi?"

Luhan menggeleng "Tidak perlu, lagipula aku tidak akan lama. Tolong titip ini untuk Sehun paman"

Tn. Oh menerima sebuah amplop yang diberikan Luhan "Apa isinya? Seperti sebuah… kain dan kertas?"

"Biarkan Sehun membukanya paman" Ucap Luhan "Aku permisi, aku harus pergi sekarang juga"

"Sekarang? Kau tidak berniat menemui Sehun dahulu setelah lima tahun berpisah?"

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula melihat Sehun bahagia seperti itu sudah cukup untukku. Permisi paman, sampaikan ucapan selamatku untuk Sehun dan Seulgi" Ucap Luhan manis "Permisi paman, aku harus pergi sekarang"

Tn. Oh mengangguk pada Luhan yang membungkuk dan berlalu begitu saja. Ia menatap amplop ditangannya.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu antara Sehun dan Luhan, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu"

"Appa!"

Sehun berjalan dengan Seulgi yang mengapit lengannya mendekati Tn. Oh. Mereka tersenyum manis pada Tn. Oh.

"Apa itu appa?" Tanya Seulgi sembari menunjuk amplop ditangan Tn. Oh

"Ah ini… tadi Luhan datang"

"LUHAN?!" Pekik Sehun tiba-tiba "Dimana gadis itu sekarang?!"

"Appa tidak tahu. Setelah memberikan ini, dia langsung pergi. Selain itu dia juga menyampaikan ucapan selamat atas pernikahan kalian melalui appa"

"Ck, apa-apaan gadis itu. Sudah lima tahun tidak kontak dan tidak pernah bertemu, sekalinya kembali ia tidak menemuiku" Gerutu Sehun "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa isi amplop itu? Kelihatannya tebal?"

"Appa juga tidak tahu. Luhan memintamu yang membukanya"

Sehun mengambil amplop itu dari tangan Tn. Oh dan mengintip isinya.

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Seulgi penasaran

"Hanya sapu tanganku yang kupinjamkan pada Luhan lima tahun lalu" Jawab Sehun anteng "Ayo kita sambut tamu lain"

Tanpa siapapun ketahui, Sehun melihat dua pucuk surat didalam amplop itu.

 **~I Will Always Love You~  
**

Sekitar pukul 19.20 P.M KST disaat Seulgi sudah tertidur, Sehun duduk merenung diruang tengah seorang diri dengan amplop pemberian Luhan ditangannya. Setelah berfikir selama beberapa saat, Sehun akhirnya mengambil sepucuk surat bertuliskan angka satu dari dalam amplop.

"Angka satu berarti pertama"

Sehun membuka surat itu.

 _ **Halo Oh Sehun, lama tidak bertemu.**_

 _ **Sudah lima tahun aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu, mendengar suaramu, dan mengobrol bersamamu. Aku merindukan semua yang pernah kita lakukan dulu sebelum aku kembali ke China.**_

 _ **Sehun-ah, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu dengan Seulgi? Itu pasti. Aku selalu mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua.**_

 _ **Sehun, aku memiliki permintaan.**_

 _ **Bisakah kau datang ke Namsan Tower dan mencari gembok yang dulu pernah kukunci disana? Kau akan menemukan sebuah rahasia besar yang selama ini kututupi dengan sangat baik.**_

 _ **Tapi kumohon, jika kau sudah menemukan gembok itu, jangan pernah lupakan aku dan jangan pernah merubah sikapmu padaku. Aku takut, sangat takut itu terjadi.**_

 _ **Ini adalah waktu yang sempurna untuk memberitahumu rahasiaku selama ini.**_

 _ **Kumohon, carilah gembok itu. Dan jika sudah kau temukan, kau baru boleh membuka surat yang kedua itu. Maaf merepotkan.**_

 _ **Sahabat baikmu,**_

 _ **Luhan**_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun langsung mengambil kunci mobil dan berlari keluar rumah dengan amplop tadi ditangannya. Ia langsung masuk kedalam mobil setelah mengunci pintu rumah rapat-rapat.

Dan mobilnya mulai melaju menuju Namsan Tower.

 **-At Namsan Tower-**

Entah sudah berapa menit Sehun terus menerus mencari gembok yang pernah Luhan kunci disini. Udara yang dingin dan keadaan yang gelap cukup membuat lelaki itu kesulitan mencarinya.

"Aishh… diantara beratus-ratus gembok ini aku disuruh mencari gembok milik Luhan. Bagaimana caranya?!"

Tapi ia tidak menyerah. Mata dan tangannya terus mencari.

"Yehet! Dapat!"

Diantara keadaan gelap, Sehun mencoba membaca tulisan digembok yang dengan mudah ia temukan itu.

"Hahh… sulit kubaca…"

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku mantel yang kini ia kenakan. Cahaya dari ponsel itulah satu-satunya cara agar Sehun dapat membaca tulisannya.

 _ **I'm Promise  
I Will Always Love You Oh Sehun  
Forever Always  
I Love You Sehun-ah**_

Sehun diam membeku. Dengan agak gemetar, ia kembali memasukan ponsel miliknya kedalam saku mantel. Tapi sebelum itu, ponselnya bergetar.

 **Luhan is Calling**

Sehun mengangkatnya. Tapi ia diam.

"…"

" _Kau sudah membacanya bukan Sehun-ah?"_

"…"

" _Kau benar. Selama ini, aku mencintaimu. Dari pertama kali kita bertemu, hingga saat ini. Hingga kau resmi menjadi suami Seulgi, aku masih mencintaimu"_

"…"

" _Aku mengunci janjiku digembok itu dengan harapan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan janjiku itu"_

"Luhan… kenapa… kau tidak bilang?"

" _Kau tahu aku pemalu dan penakut Oh Sehun. Aku benar-benar takut jika sikapmu akan berubah padaku jika aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Jadi aku lebih memilih diam dan memendam perasaan ini"_

"Maaf…"

" _Hm?"_

"Maaf karena aku pasti sudah membuatmu menangis karena dengan terus terang mengatakan aku menyukai Seulgi dihadapanmu lima tahun lalu. Kau pasti merasa sangat sakit"

" _Jujur, kau benar. Setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Seulgi, aku menangis dengan kencang ditoilet kampus. Hahaha… rasanya aku ingin tertawa ketika mengingat saat itu. Aku juga kembali ke China agar aku dapat menjauh darimu, membiarkanmu bahagia bersama gadis pilihanmu"_

Kemudian mereka sama-sama terdiam. Hingga akhirnya, suara Sehun memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Luhan, terimakasih kau sudah jujur padaku. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan cintamu"

" _Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Kau sudah bahagia dengan Seulgi, dan aku juga akan mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri"_ Luhan terdengar menarik nafas _"Walaupun jika suatu saat nanti aku menemukan kebahagiaanku, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan rasa cintaku padamu. Sesuai janjiku digembok itu"_

"Terimkasih Luhan. Tapi kita masih tetap sahabat bukan?"

Luhan terdiam, begitu pula Sehun.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, Luhan tengah memperhatikannya dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Airmata sudah sangat membasahi pipi gadis itu, tapi ia mencoba membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Maaf Sehun…"

" _Maaf kenapa?"_

"Lupakanlah aku, dan hiduplah dengan bahagia bersama Seulgi. Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi sahabatmu lagi"

" _Luhan-"_

"Mengertilah Sehun. Bukannya aku membencimu ataupun sakit hati padamu, tapi aku hanya ingin mencoba menjauh darimu. Jika Tuhan berkehendak, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Sebagai sahabat"

Sehun diam selama beberapa saat, begitu pula Luhan.

" _Terimakasih kau sudah berada disampingku selama tiga tahun. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih dengan tulus Luhan-ah. Sahabat baikku, selamat tinggal…"_

Luhan menarik nafas "Selamat tinggal juga sahabatku, Oh Sehun…"

Sambungan terputus.

Diantara airmata yang mengalir, Luhan tersenyum. Ia berbalik dan melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Sehun, meninggalkan berbagai kenangan yang pernah ia dan Sehun ukir. Entah akan kembali atau tidak.

' _Selamat tinggal Sehun, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu sampai kapanpun'_

Sementara Sehun masih terdiam dengan ponsel yang tertempel ditelinganya. Perlahan, tangannya jatuh dan terkulai.

"Luhan, kau adalah sahabat baikku selama tiga tahun ini. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Jika dengan pergi kau bahagia, maka pergilah"

Ia mengambil sapu tangan didalam amplop beserta sepucuk surat yang belum ia buka. Bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyum begitu selesai membaca tulisan didalam surat itu.

 _ **Sapu tangan ini kukembalikan padamu. Maaf karena tidak mengembalikannya selama lima tahun ini.**_

 _ **Sehun, berjanjilah kau tidak akan melupakanku sebagai seorang sahabat, karena aku juga tidak akan melupakanmu.**_

 _ **Untuk sahabat baikku yang kucintai, selamat tinggal. Dan selamat atas pernikahanmu! Kudo'akan kau bahagia selalu.**_

 _ **Luhan**_

Sehun menatap sapu tangan ditangannya.

Sapu tangan putih polos dengan sulaman berwarna biru bertuliskan 'Oh Sehun' disalah satu sudutnya itu kini memiliki sulaman lain dibawah sulaman namanya. Sulaman berwarna merah dengan tulisan…

' _ **I Will Always Love You'**_

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **THE END**

* * *

Salam kenal~ panggil aja saya Ryn. Saya author baru di ffn dan ini adalah fanfict pertama saya, jadi mohon tanggapannya tentang fanfict ini~/bbuingbbuing/ fanfict ini adalah hasil karya jadul dari tahun 2014/2015 lalu tapi baru punya keberanian buat di publish sekarang hehehe... jadi ada beberapa kesalahan penulisan yang emang bikin sakit mata karena waktu itu saya masih baru banget di dunia tulis menulis, mohon maklumi ya~

Terimakasih udah luangin waktu buat baca ff ku ini~

 **Review?**


End file.
